To Live Again
by SpIkE-LoVeR
Summary: Spike is back from the dead. My original character Alex has been in the Buffy-Angelverse awhile. She loved Spike and didn't get to tell him til moments before his death and now she is in L.A. with Angel and co. Finally revamping after 7 year hiatus.
1. Reunited

This is right after Spike comes back in the season premiere and this is going to go into a Spike/OC relationship and its going to be a possible series. Alex is my original character I came up with on my own. I had her all pictured in my head but what I failed to think of when I originally began this was that other people couldn't grasp her character as I saw it without a bit of background. So I will give a bit of background on her. First off I guess I should give a physical description so you can get a decent picture in your head. I want her to be tiny like Buffy. You know the 5'2" range. She's got some long dark brown hair and some very pretty blue eyes. Now for her character description. She is Giles adopted niece. She was orphaned at an early age and taken in by Giles because he was close friends with her mother. She found out eventually in the Buff-verse that her parents were vampires (sort of similar to the whole Conner concept with Angel and Darla) which is the reason why she has the super almost slayer like strength and reflexes (also much like Connor). She is a really sweet girl but she's been through some very hard times. She's only had eyes for Spike and Buffy was like a big sister to her so she really didn't want to encroach or open that can of worms. She was willing to hold her emotions at bay because she only wanted the man she loved to be happy with the woman he truly loved which she believed it was Buffy. I don't doubt Spike honestly loved Buffy but hey Alex is the character I picture him with. Alex originally came to L.A. for a confrontation with Angel since she believed it should've been him that died in the hellmouth and not Spike but eventually friendship blossoms with everyone from Angel investigations and since she honestly has no interest in the intercontinental slaying with everyone from Sunnydale she decided to break away and start anew helping Angel and crew "take down" Wolfram & Hart from the inside. It's been 6 years since I've logged on to this story and just remembered about it and decided to see if I could get on my account. Long story short I fell in love with my character again and decided to re-vamp it since I'm older and hopefully my writing has improved….hopefully. So without further ado please enjoy and please review!

* * *

Alex couldn't believe the scene that had just unfolded before her eyes. Living in Sunnydale for many years, she had honestly seen some things people couldn't even begin to fathom imagining but part of her was honestly convinced her eyes were deceiving her or just playing another one of their cruel ruses. Because honestly who could say they just saw the love of their life, who'd went down in literal flames, rematerialize right before their eyes from a mystery medallion no less. _Well I can proudly say that I can say that! Haha how many other hands are up in the air? Okay maybe that should be the furthest thought from my mind right now. Get it together, Alex. You've seen a lot of crazier stuff than this._

It seemed like time was on that sort of going slow motion but maybe that was just her mind playing tricks on her. It seemed to like doing that to her. Glancing around though she came to realize she wasn't the only one dumb-founded, shocked, and downright silent about what had just transpired. Finally after what seemed like hours words fell from her lips, "Oh..my..god…Spike? Wha-?" Silence attacked her again. _Honestly what can you say in that sort of situation. I'm still not entirely convinced that my mind isn't playing tricks on me yet again._

Luckily, Alex didn't have to think of any words because the slow motion must've faded as everyone came to from the initial daze and commotion seemed to ensue in a flurry of questions from everyone else. Gunn would be the first of them asking quite loudly, "What in the hell just happened?"

Harmony also decided to chip in her two cents. "Yeah, like what happened I thought you were dead, Blondie-bear?" Gunn cast a skeptical sideways glance at Harmony and asked, "Blondie-bear? Really?" Harmony answered with completely oblivious ease under the humorous stare she received from Gunn, "Yeah, Spike is or was my snoogie woogums. It's my pet name for him. My cute little Blondie-bear."

Again some more stares full of humor and definitively venomous one coming from Spike. Obviously it seemed he had gained his bearings by now to fully grasp the conversations at hand. He wasn't the only one who'd finally got the cobwebs out of his head though. Finally getting straight to the point, Angel kept his hateful gaze on Spike and with pure ice in his voice he asked, "Okay, Spike, I think we'd all like to know just what the hell happened and why the hell you're here…in my office?"

Spike, finally having recognition of the situation settle in, sauntered in that oh so cocky way he does behind Angel's desk and sat in his chair. "Oh I don't know, thought I'd swing by tell how lovely hell is this time of year. Wonderful weather really, you should see for yourself sometime."

Alex began wondering if the invisible force making her tongue feel dead and completely useless would ever disappear. "Spike…I…you…" _And the bumbling fool of the year award goes to Alex Giles. Give a standing ovation everyone. God girl pull it together. The man you love with every fiber you have materializes right before your eyes with no hallucinations or wishful daydreaming and all you can do is stutter like a kid with a mouthful of peanut butter or something._

Alex began to shake her head trying to clear the thoughts and maybe snap out of her stupor. When she stopped and looked up she realized that she was the current recipient of Spike's intense stare. _Wonderful, yet another reason for me to be flabbergasted and wordless._ A blush started its way on her face and began to stain her cheeks with a dark crimson color.

Spike kept up the staring contest, Alex of course back down first out of pure embarrassment about everything. She was embarrassed and confused all at the same time about her confession back in Sunnydale and currently being rendered speechless. Spike just decided to take it the wrong way with her lack of words. She's always had words for him whether it be words of sarcasm or sweet encouraging words to motivate him. Spike cocked his eyebrow still looking in her direction, "Well, I can always try and find my way back to hell's door if it's bothering ya this much, luv."

That was it. It was like the invisible hold on her tongue was starting to lift. "It's…well it's just…I'm really so happy that you're here and real and all but…this is just so confusing and…well…that is after everything that's happened…it's just taking a little more time for me to grasp the situation."

Being over her embarrassment was very short-lived. Like a light-bulb went off in her head Harmony decided that she had a complete grasp on the situation and exclaimed, "You two had sex, didn't you?" _Oh…my….god…I just can't get a break with the embarrassment, can I?_

How things were turning out right now was beginning to wear on Spike's last nerve. He shot an angry look in Harmony's direction which caused her ridiculous smile to disappear and rather quickly. "No, Harm, you stupid twit…the confusion she's talking about is the whole me sacrificing my self in a blaze of glory back in good ole Sunnyhell."

Deciding enough was enough, Angel decided to grasp the reigns again and regain control of the topic at hand. "Which brings us back to my initial question of how the hell are you even here, Spike?" Oh these two in a room together. No good ever comes of it. It just began with a renewed vigor just their proverbial pissing contest that they've had for so very long.

Angel just has a way of getting to Spike with his words…well sometimes he don't even have to speak…ok he always gets on Spikes nerves speaking or not. "Sod off ya bloody wanker." Spike shot Angel a look that was just begging him to spout off with something back at him.

Alex looked on with a happy gleam and a sense of the normalcy she'd lost when she'd lost _him_. She decided to intervene though because she didn't want to get caught up in what was there oh so eternal banter with words and eventually fists. Timid and shy she spoke up, "Well…I'd really like to know to Spike…you know…umm…what just happened and how you're even here…you know…after what happened." She lowered her eyes beneath her thick lashes to avoid the gaze that was assuredly trained on her now and awaited for an answer or any type of response to her request.

Spike stared at Alex as if thinking of a way to answer or as if he was rolling the words around in his head and gauging them. It was honestly an uncomfortable and confusing situation he was in at the moment. He was surrounded by people he didn't particularly know hardly at all…aside from Alex, the insufferable ponce Angel, and of course the wonderfully dim-witted and blunt Harmony. He just stared at _her_ though. She was one of the last things he remembered, that and her words to him. Those three words he had honestly never expected to hear from her lips. Resolute words finally came to him to respond, "Well, that's good that you're curious pet…because me and you well I think we are long overdue for a talk." Spike sensed none of these stupid gits were getting the meaning behind his words so he added with a sigh and cock of his eyebrow, "alone if that's at all possible."

Angel immediately began to protest but Alex looked up, "No, he's right Angel. Please. Me and him have a lot to talk about and a lot of things to figure out about what happened. I know you want to know, too. But could we please just have a few minutes to talk alone." Angel looked at her for a moment longer before grudgingly agreeing to her request as he and the others cleared out of his office to give the two a few moments. You see Alex had confided in him the reason she was so distressed and upset by Spike's death. As much as he didn't like Spike, he cared for Alex. She reminded him so very much of Conner and she deserved this talk and to clear the air of the tense emotions that hung in it.

Finally the doors closed leaving just the two of them in the office together. Spike with his indecipherable gaze boring into Alex and well Alex she just sat there with her eyes downcast because yet again she was at a loss for words. It seemed that didn't matter as Spike decided to open his mouth and begin the show.


	2. Out in the Open

Oh I forgot to add another note to the story because I had deleted it when revamping. Again when I originally wrote this story it was on the basis that Spike wasn't a ghost and I think I'm going to stick with that because I think it'll flow easier and make the story better. Again please read and review and I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Spike decided to start this show up and get everything in the open and sorted out. He opened his mouth. Nothing. He shut is mouth. He stood there perplexed and suddenly words couldn't come to him much like they couldn't come to Alex before. The only thing it seemed to do at the moment was continue to stare at the woman standing across the office from him. Gone was his ever cocky persona. Spike was rarely at a loss for words but it seemed that everything was taking its toll on him and so many things were swirling around in his head at the moment. With a frustrated sigh, from not being his ever so confident self, Spike walked around the desk and approached the windows with a contemplative look on his face. Mustering up some inner strength Spike decided to try and speak again, "So…how long?"

Of course Alex knew what he was referring to. How long had he been dead?_ Well to me it seems like forever but now you're back…you're really back…_She didn't dare speak these words out loud. When she bared her soul to him in his final moments, she did so because she thought it would be the last chance she would ever have to finally tell him just how much he meant to her. Now he was back and she had to face things and act like the adult she had become over the years…even if running to the nearest corner and throwing a fit seemed an amazing thing to do right now. First things first…as she glanced up to respond to his question she noticed he had turned his back to her and was staring out the windows in deep thought again. "Well…it feels like a lot longer than what it was…everything that happened in Sunnydale…well that was all just only 19 days ago…it seems like months, even years. Maybe it's because so much has happened in such a short time."

"Really? Only 19 days?...You're not jerking my chain are ya, luv?...No…that's never really been your style…besides you're a horrible liar…so I know you're telling the truth." Spike turned to meet her and this time their eyes finally met again. _Oh yay another staring contest with him to rattle my nerves. Calm down, Alex. You're a big girl now so put on your big girl shoes and act like it. You've faced demons, vampires, witches and all sorts of big baddies…surely you can handle your own emotions and what he has to think about them. Besides before you told him how you felt you never ever had this much trouble talking to Spike._

Spike's gaze held something she couldn't quite understand in it. This silence was definitely the uncomfortable kind…at least to Alex it was. Spike closed his eyes for a seconds thinking about what to say next. Finally he began, "So pet…what's gotten your knickers in such a twist that you can't even speak to me…let alone look at me hardly? Is there something wrong? Or is there something going on? You and the ponce seem awfully close for him to obey you like a little lap dog and turn tail like that."

A spark of anger and indignation crossed Alex's features and Spike saw that fire appear in her eyes that came every single time she stepped up to a challenge. _**Ahh…there's my girl I'm used to…don't know why she was so different before but that fire is definitely still there.**_ "How dare you, Spike. To even insinuate something that stupid…is…well it's stupid. I came, full steam, to Los Angeles to beat the living shit out of Angel for forcing his responsibility on you and causing you to sacrifice yourself in his place. I was angry and in so much pain from it all that I wanted to take it all out on him…and you know what he just took it…He said he understood and that he deserved my anger even…I was shocked to say the least…We…well he was there for me…AS A FRIEND I might add since you want to insinuate that I'm so loose with my..my…well since I'm so loose with my friendship…They took me in…They gave me a chance to start new here instead of going through the motions with Buffy and Uncle Giles and everyone else…I needed a break from all of them and a fresh start and that's exactly what Angel and the others gave me…"

Alex anger abated a bit after getting to vent some of her excess frustration in words and her gaze softened just a little but there was still that fire in it…as if it was challenging Spike to say something else…anything else that might piss her off so she could chew him a new asshole with her words again. Spike looked at her with surprise evident in his eyes. He quickly pushed it back down though as he digested her little rant. _**I was angry and in so much pain from it all…from it all…she meant from losing you…you stupid git…remember…remember those four words she said as you were going out in a blaze…I love you, Spike…yeah I remember perfectly…thought I'd imagined it but she definitely said that to me…how could I not see it before…how could I not really see her before as nothing other than my little partner in crime…maybe because you were too up the slayer's ass…hmmm.**_

Spike shook himself out of his thoughts and thought about the words he should say next.

Alex was ready to fight. _The nerve of him…honestly accusing me of just up and forgetting about him in 19 days...and accusing me of becoming "close" with Angel…_She focused her attention on Spike once again as he began to talk to her yet again. With a sigh, "Listen luv, I'm…well I'm sorry about insinuating something like that about…well about you in general…I know that isn't who you are…alright…I just…well I just hate being in the presence of that self sacrificial ponce…it brings out the worst in me honestly."

Alex began snorting with laughter…snorting yes…screw being lady-like…Alex is herself and if anyone doesn't like it then usually she doesn't give a damn because they aren't important anyways. She nearly had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Spike looked at her like she had grown a second head. He thought she'd finally snapped from everything that happened to her in her life. He'd be the first to admit she'd had a rough life. He was the one with her when she found out about her parents…but she always managed to hold it together with a smile and a, 'I'm fine, you guys.' Well, looks like that isn't the case because she was laughing like a crazy woman for no apparent reason at all to Spike. Finally her laughter started to abated and Spike approached like he was on thin ice scared she was going to starting picking people off left and right, "Are you okay, pet?"

She glanced up at Spike with tears in her eyes and realizing how she must look to him she responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…well you and him are a lot alike, aren't you?" At Spike's deadly gaze for that comment she continued, "What I mean is…well you call him self-sacrificial when you just magically got brought back to life not 20 minutes ago from sacrificing yourself to close the Hellmouth." She had a small smile and a glint in her eyes that was full of good-natured teasing when she looked at him.

Spike stuttered to come up with a response at her logic, "We…I…we…are nothing alike at all…it don't matter if I did one thing the same as him…you know pet it really hurts that you would put me in the same category as that wanker." Spike had caught on to her playful teasing and held his hand to his heart with an expression of mock hurt on his face.

"Okay. Okay you win…you and Angel are definitely nothing alike…instead of playful banter you get silent brooding with him." This little joke earned her a chuckle from the blonde vampire across the room.

Now that they got the much needed tension lifted, Spike sobered up a little bit. _**What's that saying…when pulling a band-aid off its better to pull it off quickly than do it the slow and painful way…so just get this over with and ask her about it…but I don't want things to change between us…I don't want to hurt her after everything she's already been through.**_ Spike resolved himself and finally asked the one question that had been on his mind, "Before…when everything was going down luv…what you said…is that how you really feel? Do you really love me?

_Okay straight to the point…easy girl…deep breath in…and now out…Come on Alexandra Giles…don't start being a coward now…you are strong and you can do this…you already know what to expect…it's not like you're going off into unknown territory…you already know where you stand and you knew that when you confessed your feelings to him._ Alex took a deep breath and whilst twiddling her fingers in her brown tresses and looking at an interesting spot on the carpet at her feet she responded, "What I said before…well when I said that…what I mean is…ok this isn't coming out how I want it…what I said to you before, Spike…well the answer is yes I love you…and not just love you as a friend or anything like that…I…well I'm in love with you and I have been for awhile…I think I first realized it after my 17th birthday when you held me while I cried…after finding out all the secrets Uncle Giles kept from me…after finding out what my parents were…about finding out that I wasn't who I thought I was…you were there for me…you've always been there for me."

Alex finally found the courage to look up from the carpet again and found Spike yet again gazing intensely out the window. His silence was a little bit disconcerting. In a way it hurt and she knew she should've expected this. Spike wasn't in love with her. He was in love with Buffy. She had known this for quite some time. Spike turned back towards her and just looked in her eyes. The tense air from the situation weighed on her. "It's ok though. You don't have to say anything back. I know that nothing will ever really come from it. I know you don't feel the same way. Buffy is the one that has your heart. And you know what…that's ok. You got your soul for her…you sacrificed yourself to save her and her friends because you love her so much. I…when I told you how I felt it was because…well because I thought it would be my last chance ever to tell you how much you mean to me…I know there's no chance you could ever feel the same way…but I just needed to let you know what I felt if I never had another chance to say it again…And I don't want things to change…I don't want you to act differently than we normally do because I would rather have you as a friend and have what we've always had than not have you in my life at all."

Alex gulped in a deep breath after getting off her chest everything that was in her heart of hearts. She opened herself up to be hurt. She knew that but it felt so much better not having to hold her true feelings anymore and getting to explain to him how she felt and that it was ok that he loved Buffy. _Heh, you can't help who you love even if they don't love you back…but actually I guess maybe Spike can understand it all too well because of Buffy being in love with Angel._ She hid her face behind her hair. She knew there were tears and she didn't want him to see them. After a few seconds she heard footsteps approach. She didn't look up at him though. She felt like she was going to shatter from baring herself and her feelings to him but she felt so much relief from not having to hide how she felt anymore. She felt his fingers under her chin as he slowly lifted her face so he could meet her eyes. She stared into Spike's eyes as he ever so slowly wiped the tears that had slipped past her lashes away. She couldn't help but notice how conflicted he looked. "Spike…I…" Alex quieted as Spike put his fingertips to her lips to shush her.

He looked at her with that intense gaze for a little bit longer. "You're so young, Alex. I know what its like to be young and fancy yourself head over heels in love with someone. And like you should know…I know what its like to be in love with someone who doesn't have the same feelings for you that you have for them…Pet…I care for you quite a bit…You're right…I'll be honest. Yes, I am in love with Buffy. Yes, I got my soul for her. And yes I sacrificed myself to save her. I won't lie to you because I could never hurt you like that. I guess I've gotten used to my little partner in crime." He chuckled a little then continued, "You mean so very much to me luv. For right now we won't talk about it anymore though. We have bigger things at hand and I can tell how much this is truly upsetting you even though you say it's ok. And if it makes any difference at all…I would much rather have you in my life as my closest friend then not have you at all. Now that we've gotten a couple things out in the open, I think we should call the ponce and his insipid followers back in here, so we can figure out what's going on and what exactly brought me back."

As Spike lifted his fingers from her lips, he turned towards the door so they could start investigating and figure out what exactly was going on. Alex had her gaze trained on the floor. He had said what she had expected…hadn't he? Alex knew what he felt and said it to him beforehand, too. So the true question is, if she knew what to expect than why was she hoping for something else and feeling heartbroken when she didn't get it. No more time to speculate her feelings though. _Game face on, Alex_. She readied herself as the others reentered the office. They had a mystery at hand. The mystery of why the only man she's every felt this way about was brought back from the dead.


	3. Bottom's Up

Two hours. It had been two hours and they were pretty much at the same point now as they were when they began. Oh sure they'd gotten preliminaries out of the way. The funniest of which would be Angel explaining his reasoning for working at evil incarnate to Spike. Oh, that gave Spike quite a few jabs to throw Angel's way but they hadn't gained any ground in figuring out what exactly happened and how Spike was back from the dead. All they had to go on was a mystery package on Angel's desk with the medallion in it.

Alex, like the others, was sitting down and sifting through the many books littering the office that Wesley had brought them to try and figure out exactly what had happened and what it meant. Of the many questions about the situation, none had gotten answered yet. Of course, there was the obvious of what the hell happened, but there were many others that hadn't popped in their heads at the moment because everything had occurred so fast. Does this mean the Hellmouth is open again? That was a very good question, right? Well, that'd probably be the easiest to answer. They could always investigate or as Angel said they could send a team from Wolfram&Hart. Spike dismissed this headily saying that Angel was a "ponce sending others to do his dirty work". The second was who would send the medallion to Angel and set all this in action. Well, many people knew there was no love lost between Angel and Spike so that would probably be as tricky to them as figuring out just what happened. The final was obviously just as perplexing. What was there to gain from this? What was the reasoning for bringing him back exactly?

Alex heaved out a frustrated sigh as she rose from her own "little" pile of books that were on the floor. She was still a fluster of emotions from her and Spike's conversation earlier but this was proving to be a good distraction from thinking of that right now. "Nothing…we have nothing. We've been at this for two hours and still we have zip. Don't you have any clue what could've happened, Wes?" At Wesley's sharp shake of the head, Alex rolled her eyes rather immaturely. _As distracting as bookwork is, I am so not made for it. If I have to sit here and look at one more ancient text I'm going to start pulling my hair out. _Alex looked to Angel then, "Well do you maybe know anyone…any of your connections that might have any clues or anything? I mean it's not like we can trust anything from here as a resource." Alex lowered her voice and continued, "I mean they could've been one of the people behind this…whatever the reason…and looking through their texts and files…well it's pretty pointless because I doubt if they planned this out they'd just leave the answers out in the open for us to find. I doubt they're that 'helpful' even if I'm wrong and they have nothing to do with this."

Angel looked at Alex for a second, "Well, I might have a couple contacts outside of here that we can look into but I'm not sure if it'll turn anything up considering Wolfram&Hart are the ones who gave me the medallion in the first place. We'll get our answers though, Alex. It may not be right away but eventually even the most organized of plans come to light."

Harmony decided that moment was the perfect to pop her ditzy blonde head in the office door and invite herself in. "Hey boss, are you guys doing okay? Is there anything I can do?" Alex couldn't get over her chipper and completely oblivious attitude. She acted so giddy and happy at times it was getting increasingly annoying. At the same time thought it did relieve some of the tension in the air from two hours of searching and finding diddly squat.

Spike look to Harmony and quirked an eyebrow at her with a smirk growing on his face. Everyone knew it was never a good thing when he got that look on his face. "Well, actually pet, I think I have a problem and I bet you could help me out with it." The innuendo in his words was not lost on anyone even Harmony who let out a flirty giggle.

Everyone glanced in Alex's direction when she slammed the book she had been skimming through back down and stood up. "You know what…I think I need a break for a bit. I'll be back." With that she stormed out of the office and made a beeline for the elevators with angry thoughts filling her head. _That stupid arrogant…jerk?...no that's not the word…asshole?...nope that's not good enough either…prick…yes that definitely is the word. Cocky, bleach-blonde prick…that's what he is. Seriously, back for a couple hours and worrying about a roll in the sheets more than figuring out more important things like how he's back…Just calm down, Alex…not like you and him are anything more than friends anyways…no, I just pour my heart out to the guy and accept that he don't feel the same…then I have to watch him hit on that…that…that ditzy bimbo! This is all so frustrating and I just don't want it to hurt like this._ Alex took a break from her musings as she stepped off the elevator and began her trek out the doors of the law firm.

Alex started walking down the crowded street not really sure of where she was heading. She just needed to clear her thoughts and get away from the vampire that they were centered upon. Sunset was about an hour or two away so at least Spike following her after her abrupt departure wasn't going to happen. _The nerve of him, really. He said he cared about me. Well, if he cared about me he would've had the decency to not hit on ditzy bimbo right in front of me when I poured my heart out to him a couple hours before._

Alex calmed her inner conflict of thoughts as she made her way toward a building that caught her eye. Now Alex isn't a goody goody but she didn't really ever do any of the things a normal 22 year old did. Partying, drinking, sex…none of these things did she ever do…I mean come on it's a little hard to have fun when you're busy worrying about which evil thing you have to fight next. Buffy always said Alex needed a little fun in her life. Well, this looked like the surliest bar so Alex was sure she could find some sort of fun in there to keep her thoughts at bay. Who knows? Maybe she'd get in her first bar fight and get to release her anger and frustration on some poor sap.

After getting carded at the door, Alex walking in and found a seat at the bar. Hopes of a fight vanished. There was hardly anyone in here save for the bartender and a couple of guys playing pool in the corner. The bartender was a scruffy looking man. He put the glasses down that he was busying himself cleaning and started to approach Alex. "So what's your poison, sweetheart?"

Alex thought about it for a second. "Well…I'm not really a drinker…no actually I've never drank before…so I'm not really sure, I guess." The bartender looked at her for a second before he turned his back and began making some sort of drink. Alex saw him grabbing so many different things that she honestly wasn't sure what the hell kind of drink he was making for her. He turned back to her when he was done and placed a drink before her. She looked at it a little skeptically, nervous about drinking something that she'd seen him put so many different things in. "Umm…thanks. But what exactly is it?"

"It's called The Truth Seeker. You look like you've had a rough one, darling. It's something strong but sweet enough to stomach for your first time. It'll definitely get the job done." He turned and walked back down to the glasses he was cleaning before approaching her.

Alex looked down at the drink in front of her. "What the hell…bottom's up I guess." With that she started nursing the drink the bartender was kind enough to make for her.

* * *

Well, I'm trying to work on more everyday and I know this is short but I just thought that point was where I should leave the chapter hanging. Please read and review. Let me know how I'm doing. I really want opinions to know if it's good so far.


	4. Poor Angel

Previously

_Alex looked down at the drink in front of her. "What the hell…bottom's up I guess." With that she started nursing the drink the bartender was kind enough to make for her._

_

* * *

_

_Hey I like this drink...It don't stink like the stuff Spike drinks sometimes and I don't feel a single thing at all…Nope, nothing and I've had like 3 of these thingies. _Alex looked up groggily at the bartender as he came back to her. "So darling feeling any better?" He looked at Alex and could tell she was pretty much drunk. Let's face it. She don't drink so the girl's got to be a lightweight her first time.

Alex looked up with a goofy grin on her face and said, "Yess." The slur didn't go unnoticed by the bartender either. He looked at her and just chuckled a little bit. "Guess you weren't lying when you said you'd never drank before. Maybe you should take a little easy sweetheart. Do you have anyone I can call for you because from the looks of it you don't look or sound like you're in any condition to take yourself home?"

"I'm just peachy. I walked here and I can walk all on my own to get home. I can take care of myself." Alex waved her hands around dramatically as she slurred her little speech out to the bartender. He looked at her disbelievingly and busied himself with something else. Completely oblivious and pretty much drunk, Alex decided to start on her drink again.

* * *

Back at Wolfram&Hart, Angel was starting to get a little bit worried. This wasn't like Alex at all. Usually, she was calm, cool, collected and she never really got angry. _I guess Spike tends to have that effect on people though._ Angel looked up at Fred and asked, "So, have you heard anything from Alex at all? She's been gone for awhile now and this just isn't really like her."

Fred looked at him with worry evident in her eyes as well. "Well, I haven't heard anything at all and I've been trying to call her for the past hour now but she hasn't answered or anything. Maybe she just went home or something."

Gunn looked at Angel then, "Well, you are CEO of evil incorporate and you know it has its perks so why don't you just try a trace on her cell phone."

Angel looked at him with disbelief in eyes and also embarrassment because he hadn't come up with anything and it sounded so simple. "Why didn't you say that before? We've been trying to figure out how where she is for over an hour now. Well, since it was your idea go ahead and get someone to do that."

* * *

Alex looked up from her drink and everything was spinning…well it sure looked like it was. _I'm definitely drunk…stupid drinks that taste good. _She put her head back on the bar so everything would stop moving. The bartender approached her with a knowing look on his face. "Listen sweetheart you're obviously not fine. You look like you're pretty much 3 sheets to the wind right now. So how about you give me someone to call to come and get you?"

Alex lifted bleary eyes to him but before she could respond someone else beat her to it. "That's not necessary. I'm her boss. I've been looking for her all night now." Alex looked over and saw Angel making his way to her. "So, this is where you've been. Listen I know everything is confusing right now but you know you can always talk to me instead of drinking till you smell like a bottle of 100 proof alcohol."

Alex continued to look at him and then completely surprised him when she started giggling. The bartender looked at him sheepishly. "She might be a little bit more drunk than I realized. You had perfect timing. I don't even think she can hold her head up let alone walk herself home."

Angel look at Alex, "Well, I think it's time to go Alex. Let's get you home and to bed so you can sleep it off."

"Nu uh…I still have a drink here missster…It'ss im..impo-lite..to not finish it." It took her a second to finish the sentence between slurs but she managed to and she was proud of herself because she thought she sounded perfectly fine. Key word being thought.

Angel looked at her and tried really hard not to laugh. The whole scene was hilarious to him. Sitting there with a serious look on her face and trying to be firm she managed to slur almost every word in her rant. He chuckled a little then quicker than Alex could realize he'd scooped her up and had her slung over his shoulder. Ignoring Alex's drunken protests, Angel paid off the bartender for her drinks and began heading out the doors.

"Angel…put me down…NOW!" Alex started kicking and squirming and soon realized her mistake as soon as her stomach shifted. "Pleassse…I'm..gonna..I'm gonna beee…" Before she could even finish her sentence she started to heave all down Angel's backside. The look on his face was priceless. Complete mortification. He placed Alex on the curb next to the car and began to examine his coat. Luckily she'd only really gotten anything on his coat. He shrugged out of it and threw it in the back of the car.

Alex swayed a little bit in her sitting position and looked up Angel completely abashed and with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm…I'm sooo sssoorrry…" She started to hiccup towards the end as sobs started to come out.

Angel leaned down towards her and started brushing the tears out of her face. "Shhh…it's ok, Alex. It was just my coat. Just calm down. Let's get you home so you can go to sleep, ok?" Alex nodded her head between sniffles and clutched at Angel's shirt as he scooped her up and started to place her in the passenger seat of the car. _Oh this is going to be such a long night. Even longer than it's already been._

_

* * *

_Okay, so please read and review...I just want to know whether I should keep this story going or not or if anyone really likes it. Thanks so much for reading._  
_


End file.
